Cold Deceptions
by Melissa Wolfner
Summary: Sonic falls for a wolf-hedgehog hybrid. But Eggman intends to use her for his own purposes. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Cold Deceptions  
Ch.1  
Author: Melissa Bradly aka Melissa the Hybrid  
  
This is my first fanfic so be nice please! ^-^ I created Melissa, Charles, Dominique, and Josh in the story, please ask permission if you want to use them. Also, this fanfic is rated R for language, violence and some sexual situations. Now, with that out of the way, On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Flashbacks  
  
  
Japan 2002  
Rain pours down hard on a large city in Japan. Crimes committed on every corner you turn. Neighbors feuding with each other, human and anthro alike. For some time, humans have been prejudice towards the anthros. Accusing them for bringing hatred and chaos into the world. That's how she saw it. Melissa Cerberrus Wolfner, a Gray Wolf, Hedgehog hybrid. She is a bit young, in her teen years, no one saw he as a threat. In fact, almost everyone she knew thought she was nothing...   
  
  
The young fourteen-year-old was walking down a sidewalk, as the small tears of water from the dark gray clouds beat down on her, soaking her loose clothes. Her piercing emerald green eyes gaze downwards on the concrete, and the leather scabbard that held her dragon sword, clanked loudly each time she took a step. Paying no attention to the rude pedestrians' comments that were yelled out to her, she turns a corner into an alley. Melissa raised her head towards the sky, ignoring the water. This storm reminded her about her childhood. Suddenly, dark memories began to fill her head when she leans against the brick wall beside her.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Juneau, Alaska 1992  
  
  
"Melissa! Wake up, you stupid bitch!" An angry male voice screamed across the home. The young hybrid woke up with a sudden jolt. She hugs her body close, shivering violently from the cold hair that was circling around her room. She whimpers softly as she hears that booming, angry voice again, "Melissa!! I said wake up! NOW!!" The voice belonged to Charles Wolfner, Melissa's father. An Alaskan gray wolf. He kicks the door open, with a cruel look on his face. Her large ears flattened to the back of her head, and she hides under the blanket. Charles just growled and stomps over to her bed, yanking her into the air by her tail, "You overslept! You were supposed to be working at 6:00 A.M. sharp, and its 6:02! Start on the dishes! You'll get your beating later!!" He slaps her on her face, before dropping her to the ground. A few tears ran down her cheeks as she slowly stands up, and walks out of the room, with her father close behind her.   
  
  
A couple of minutes later, Melissa was standing on a slightly high stool, washing the dirty dishes in the sink. A sad look was on her face, as she continues to scrub the plates and glasses slowly. A sudden pain shoots through her body, causing her to yelp out in pain, and drop the glass she was holding. The glass shattered as soon as it impacted on the floor. That same booming voice could be heard yelling through the whole house a few seconds later, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Melissa looks at her fur-covered hands, which were red because she used so much pressure to wash the dishes. It was not long before a female skinny, yet curvy bodied, brown hedgehog entered the kitchen. It was the young girl's mother, Dominique, "Eeek!! You clumsy fool! That was my favorite drinking glass!" She screamed at her daughter. Charles stormed into the kitchen with a look on his face as if he was ready to kill someone. He yanked Melissa off of the stool by her tail, and slammed her into the ground. He began to slap her repeatedly on her cheeks, causing her to wail out loudly, almost shrieking. Charles snarls viciously, and removed the belt from his pants, with Dominique watching silently. Louder slapping sounds could be heard through out the house, as the leather belt smacked against her back several times, and then her backside. Tears ran down her cheeks as she continues to wail and scream, "Daddy!! Please stop it!! It hurts!!!" Charles didn't listen, and he continued his cruel beating for another ten minutes or so. He slowly wraps his belt onto his pants again, and kicks her to the side. That same cruel look on his face was still there as he walks out of the kitchen. Melissa slowly looks up to her mother, wincing slightly, "M-mommy...." she groans slightly. Dominique merely huffed, and slowly picked up one of the glass shards on the kitchen floor. With a quick and sudden movement, she stabbed her daughter with the shard in her arm. Melissa's body was shot with pain once more, and she lets out a loud agonizing shriek. Blood spewed out from her new gash wound, staining her silky gray fur. Dominique slowly stood back up, leaving the shard in her arm. She gave her that same, cold and cruel look her father gave her, and walked out of the kitchen to let her tend to her wounds. Before she stepped out though, she spat her in an angry tone "You deserved it, you clumsy, irritating slut..."  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present  
  
Melissa shuddered slightly, and shrugged off that last image. She watches the lightning flash from the sky, and down at the earth. She began to walk down the alley, her body and clothes now soaking wet for not finding a dry place to rest, "How dare she call me an irritating slut....I didn't do anything to her" she spoke to herself softly. A soft growl emitted from her throat, but she continued on, in the storm that was hanging over the cruel city....  
  
End of First Chapter  
  
  
  
Well! What ya think? ^^ This is my first fanfic so dun flame me please! The next chapter will be up soon! 


	2. First Encounter

Cold Deceptions Ch.2  
  
Second part on my story. Anyway, I dunno if Station Square is in Japan or not in the Sonic Adventure World. So I just put it there. Oh well. : P on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: First Encounter  
  
  
  
  
  
He speeds down the deserted, dark alleyway, his mind set on one thing now. Running..Running faster. His shoes hitting the wet concrete with a "splashing" sound. The long blue quills that were on the back of his head blew in the wind. The being stopped when he reaches the end of the alley, staring at the almost empty streets. His gloved hands clenched slightly into fists. The blue, emerald green-eyed hedgehog, known as Sonic, made his famous, cocky grin when gazed upwards at the sky a little. He stood there for a few moments breathing in deeply as a cool breeze blew past. The recent storm had carried on, which he felt glad about. Sonic didn't really like water that much. He turned to his left and began to run down the sidewalk, evading the people that would have slammed into him if he hadn't watched where he was going. Sonic was a little bored, and other thoughts started to run through his mind.  
  
"Maybe I'll visit Tails, today. I haven't seen him in a good while.." He spoke out loud.  
  
He continues to think a bit longer, and also dodging the pedestrians when he made his mind up. Another grin came across his face and he jumped on top of a red car, and quickly jumped on the roof of a small building. He then started northward, heading for Station Square's train station. He grunts softly each time his feet landed on the roof tops, blinking every now and then. It didn't take him long to reach to the train station, and once he got there he back flipped off the nearest building, landing in the middle of the street with a soft thud. Unfortunately, Sonic didn't see a car coming from behind him, and it began to swerve, honking the horn furiously. His ears pricked up quickly, and he bolted off the street just in time. The only thing he heard was the driver's swearing.  
  
"STUPID, FUCKIN, ANIMAL!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN'!!!"  
  
"..Whoops..heh heh. Guess I'm a bit off today." he chuckles nervously, scratching his head with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
Sonic turned around and began to walk up the stairs to the train station. A small smile creased along his muzzle, and his ears twitching a bit. He jumped on the train that was on the way to the Mystic Ruins. Sonic moved along the crowd, sometimes rudely pushed by people looking for a seat. He simply grunted gently, and continued to move downward in the train. He found an empty spot next to some other girl, which he quickly took before someone else could. He smiled a bit proudly, and relaxed in his seat. Then, he glanced at the girl a few long times. She had gray fur, rather large ears, three earrings on each one, piercing, emerald green eyes just like his, a very slender form, and golden blonde hair with black bangs in the front. What confused him though is that she looks something like a wolf, but she had quills in the back of her head, hedgehog quills. The girl felt eyes watching her, and she slowly turned to Sonic, their gaze locking into each other. She blinks a few times, and then just growls softly at him.  
  
"What are YOU looking at?" Melissa growled, whom it was she, Sonic had been staring at for the last five minutes or so.  
  
"Nothing.." he replied  
  
"Then stop staring at me, ya creep!" She spats at him. Melissa gets up with her ears flattened to the back of her head, and walked away, but not without giving Sonic a swat on the face with her tail.  
  
"Ack! Hey!! Sheesh...guess people can't stare at each other anymore.." Sonic retorted quietly.  
  
His ears pricked up gently as the train stopped at the Mystic Ruins. The blue hedgehog simply got up in a huff, and pushed his way out of the exit. Sonic dusted himself off, and looked at his new surroundings. A bit of dirt, and some green vegetation, with a lake at the bottom of a waterfall. He looked to his right looking at the workshop that was owned by his two tailed fox friend, Tails. The hedgehog began to walk down the wooden stairs just as soon as the train began to pull out. He thought about Melissa for a few moments, wondering who she was. Sonic simply shrugged and got her out of his mind when he reached the bottom of the stairs. A few seconds later he sped off to the side of the Mystic Ruins, near the cave where a Chao Garden resides. He ran up the stairs, almost tripping once around the middle. He slowed down when he reached to Tail's workshop, a small smirk coming across his muzzle when he found his bud tinkering at the Tornado 2's engine.  
  
"Hey Tails!"  
  
Tails quickly lifted his head, but he accidentally hit the roof of the plane, "Ouch! Hey Sonic!" Tails waved to his hedgehog friend. Unfortunately for Sonic, Amy was there as well, visiting Tails so it seemed. The pink hedgehog in the red dress walked from the side of the plane, seeing the blue hedgehog smiling at Tails. Her heart pounded as she simply squeals out.  
  
"SONIKKU!!"  
  
"Huh?...oh no.." Sonic groaned finding Amy that he was now in her sights. "Er..Amy.." He said as he began to back away a few steps.  
  
Amy quickly runs over to him with her arms wide open, as if she was going to hug him. Sonic was about to turn and run, but he slipped on a rock, and fell onto his back with a startled yell. Amy jumps right on him, giving him a tight embrace. Her cheeks flushed a slight hue of pink, as she continues to hug him. Sonic laughs nervously and stands back up, while helping his friend up to her feet. He gently pried her arms off of him and ran to Tails by the Tornado 2, leaving Amy at the small clearing behind Tails's workshop. She only followed him anyway.  
  
"So how's it going, Tails? Did you work all of the bugs out of the plane yet?" He asked, canting his head to the side a little.  
  
"Almost, Sonic. The plane is still flying pretty well, but it still malfunctions every now and then. Oh! I found this letter from Eggman when I went to check out the Egg Carrier," Tails replied, handing Sonic the letter. Sonic blinked, and began to read the letter quietly.  
  
"You may think you have won, you anthropomorphic pests! The battle may have gone to you, but the war is far from over! I have something else up my sleeve, and it's even more deadly than Chaos! Watch your back, Sonic! It will be coming for you, and your annoying little friends! Ha Ha Ha!"  
  
"Oooh! Sounds like Eggman is up to no good again!" Amy exclaimed, she had been reading letter as well.  
  
"Yeah, Sonic. This doesn't look good. What should we do now?"  
  
"Ah, don't sweat it Tails. Anything Eggman throws at us, we can send it flying right back at him!" Sonic grinned, crumpling the paper up and throwing it behind him.  
  
"Well, if you say so, Sonic, but I think we should still stay on our guard," Tails said, rubbing his chin.  
  
Sonic agreed with a slight nod from his head. Tails, Amy, and Sonic went inside his workshop, catching up on old times really. Amy continued clinging onto Sonic the whole time, while he was trying to pry her off. Later in the afternoon, Sonic said his good-byes to his friends, heading back for the train. Amy whined a little when she saw him run off, then she pouts, watching Tails work on the engine of the Tornado 2 again.  
  
"Why does he always do that!? Sonic runs off whenever I want to spend time with him!"  
  
"Well, you can't blame him. You can get really pushy sometimes" Tails chuckled  
  
"Hey! I am not pushy!" She shouts in protest. Tails just laughed and continued to work on the engine.  
  
Sonic was now on the train in the same seat was sitting on when he first arrived at the Mystic Ruins. He looked about the train, people talking, shoving, and standing. He started to think about the threatening letter Tails had found on the Egg Carrier, and just grinned.  
  
"No sweat, I'm sure I can defeat whatever that giant talking egg can throw at me," he thought as he relaxed more in his seat. The hedgehog simply closed his eyes, but he continued to think what Eggman was going to do this time. He didn't get much time to let his thoughts run through his mind, because five to ten minutes later, the train had arrived back at Station Square. Sonic quickly opened his eyes, and pushed his way out of the train. He ran down the stairs, and into the side exit, heading for the Casino. He quickly stopped when he heard a young woman's scream in an alleyway, and sped off in that direction. Sonic stopped when he sees a human teenager being held in the air by her neck.  
  
"Hey!! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Sonic shouted and tackled the girl's attacker. He watched the girl landed on the ground with a thud, but she quickly got up and ran off. The attacker pushed Sonic off of her, and she lets out a threatening snarl. He stumbles back only to have his emerald green eyes locked onto another pair of the same colored eyes. The hedgehog blinked a couple of times to see that his opponent was that same girl he had seen on the train, Melissa, the wolf-hedgehog hybrid.  
  
"YOU!!" They both exclaimed, and pointing their index fingers at one another.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for!?" She screams at him holding onto the handle of her sword.  
  
"Oh yeah. Like I'm really going to let someone kill another person for some unknown reason" Sonic replied with his hands clenched into fists.  
  
Melissa snarled angrily at him, and came charging forward with her claws extended from her fingers. Sonic simply grinned and jumped in the air before she came within striking range. The female hybrid quickly stopped running and looked upwards. She grunted softly when he landed next to her. She charged forth again and began to deliver some savage, yet quick punches at Sonic. He simply dodged most of them, and blocked the others with his arms and fists. He grinned again, finding this a bit amusing for a while.  
  
"Ha! Can't get any punches in? Aww! Keep trying!" Sonic taunted her as he continued to block her punches.  
  
"We'll see how you'll laugh when I get through with you!" Melissa exclaimed and swiped one of her feet at his legs when she momentarily stopped punching. Sonic suddenly tripped when she swiped her feet at him, and landing on his back with a thud. He quickly stood back up, only to find himself flying backwards when Melissa performed a perfect roundhouse kick right in his jaw. Sonic crashed into some empty trashcans, which clanged loudly when they toppled over. The hedgehog groaned slightly, and rubbed his head as he stood back up. He blinked to find his opponent gone, but his ears twitched when he heard footsteps coming from behind. He quickly turned around and caught Melissa's fist before it could collide into his face. She growled angrily at him, and swiped her other fist at him, which he caught in his other hand. Sonic grinned slightly at her, and slammed her into one of the walls. He kept her there, his grip on her a bit tighter when he began to struggle.  
  
"Let me go, God Damnit!" she shouts at him.  
  
"No! Not until you calm down!" he replied to her, gripping a little bit tighter.  
  
Melissa struggles for a bit longer, but seeing, as she couldn't get out of his grasp, she stopped. Her eyes locked onto his again with a cold, hateful look. Sonic returned a more calmer, yet firm look at her.  
  
"Now, why did you tried to kill that girl earlier?" He asked her.  
  
"..None of your business, hedgehog," she replied.  
  
"If you don't tell me now, I won't let you go."  
  
".Fuckin humans overrun this planet, I wanted to make it one human less.." she said softly.  
  
"What?? Wait, why do you dislike the humans? They aren't all bad."  
  
"They're just selfish, filthy creatures. Anyways, it's none of your business why I dislike them," She said as she lifts her foot to his stomach, and pushes him away, forcing him to let go of her. Sonic stumbles backwards but he didn't fall. He gently rubbed his stomach, and stared at Melissa again, and she simply stared back.  
  
".Who are you, anyway?" Melissa asked him quietly.  
  
"What? You haven't heard of me? I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest living thing on two feet!" Sonic said proudly. He winked at her and then asked her, "And what might your name be, babe?"  
  
".Melissa.and DON'T CALL ME BABE!!" She shouts angrily at him.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy! I was just kidding!" He replies nervously.  
  
Melissa just huffed at him, and began to walk deeper into the alley. Sonic blinked as he watches her. He started thinking about following her, but he changed his mind. He walked out of the alley, but not before looking back at her, which she was almost out of sight.  
  
"Cute girl, but I wonder what's her problem with humans?" He wondered, and began to head to the Casino again, with even more thoughts on his mind now. Little did Sonic, or Melissa know, that someone had been watching their little encounter on top of one of the roofs. He simply grinned as he rubs his chin.  
  
"She will be the perfect weapon for Sonic's undoing," The man chuckled evilly.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2. Whee! Tell me what ya think about that one! Hehe! Anyway, I'm going to fix the first chapter soon, when I get around it. Ok? I will work on the third chapter, when I finish updating the first one! : D 


	3. Capture

Cold Deceptions Ch. 3  
  
  
  
The third chapter of my story, hehe ^_^. Unfortunately, my computer crashed on me when I finished the modified version of Chapter 1, D'oh! I didn't save it in time X_X. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter though! So, on with Chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3: Capture  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melissa peered down the dark alley as she makes her ears flatten to the back of her head. She stops for a moment, and looks back to see if Sonic was following her. Shrugging her shoulders a bit as she saw a few leaves blowing around the cool wind. She turns back around, and resumes walking, letting deep thoughts race her mind.  
  
"I should have destroyed that dopey hedgehog for getting in my way," She grumbled  
  
Melissa stopped again, her large ears perked upwards when she hears a threatening growl. Her head turned to the left side of the alley, only to see a rabid looking dog in front of a little boy that looked about seven years old. The mutt bared its fangs at her, white foam forming at the corners of its mouth. Melissa only smirked evilly when the dog started barking viciously at her. One of her feet slowly lifted from the ground and slammed right into the stray's side. The little boy screamed as the dog yelped, and landed on it's side. The stray dog must be his friend, or it belonged to him. The mutt slowly stood on all fours, but Melissa had unsheathed her sword from the scabbard. The little boy lets out a loud shriek when the sword was suddenly jabbed inside the dog's side. Fresh blood oozes down on the blade of the sword, and the dog stood there motionless; eyes widened, and blood sliding from its mouth. Melissa slides her weapon out slowly, and lets the mutt collapse on the ground. When it took it's last few breaths, the boy runs to its side, crying his heart and soul out.  
  
"Why did you do that!?" The boy screamed, "You killed my friend!! You killed him! Why!? Why!!?"  
  
Melissa just stares the boy down as he continued to scream at her. Her tail flicked back and forth briskly as she begins to advance towards him. Her sword in her right hand, the blood of the dead mutt dripped from the blade. The little boy seemed to be shrieking at her when she growled quietly at him.  
  
"I think it's time that I silenced you!" She snarled. With a quick movement she thrusts the blood-drenched sword into the boy's chest, a choking gasp escaped from his lips. The last thing that boy saw was Melissa's emerald- green eyes, staring coldly back at him. She slides the sword from his chest, letting him fall next to the dead dog. Then, she smears the mixed blood on his face, then wiping the rest off on his shirt.  
  
She smirks like form before, then heathes her weapon. Her ears twitched, and she turned her head to see a rather large man dressed in a cloak, standing before her. Melissa raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Got a problem, stranger?" She snorts disapprovingly at him.  
  
"I've been watching you...Melissa Cerrebrus Wolfner..." the man chuckled.  
  
"W-wha? How did you know my name?" She blinks at the stranger.  
  
"..Hm..I know more than just your name..." Melissa just stares at him for a while, saying nothing. The man grinned, and holds out a remote control infront of her. He pressed a small button, and a few moments later a loud whirring sound broke the silence. Then, the ground rumbled a bit when a blue robot steps out of the darkness. The man slowly pulled the hood off his head, revealing himself.  
  
"You're the man who unleashed that huge water monster on Station Square!" She points at him.  
  
"I am Dr. Robotnik! The greatest scientific genius of the world! I have plans for you, young hybrid. Big plans," he chuckles evilly as he rubs his mustache with his free hand. He pressed another button on the control, and the robot quickly lunged at her. Melissa growls, and jumps into the air when the machine swiped its fist at her.  
  
"Call this damn thing off, bastard!" She shouted at him when she landed behind the robot. Eggman merely laughed and continued to press some buttons on the control pad. The robot turned around, and threw its fist at her again. The hybrid snarled angrily, and quickly drew out her sword, smacking the fist away with her blade. She snorts at the machine, and shows her palm to it. A small red ball of energy formed before her hand, and began to grow.  
  
"Corona Fire," she whispers with a grin. The ball of energy soon turned into a dancing ball of fire. Then, she shoots it in the robot's directions as a bright red beam. The attack lasted for about ten seconds or so, when she cuts it off by closing her palm. An explosion quickly followed, lighting up the whole alley. Melissa just stood there, unfazed as she watches the fireworks. As the explosion faded, and the streams of smoke disappeared, the only thing that was left were a few scraps of heated metal.  
  
"Your tin can is out of commission," she smiled turning back at Eggman.  
  
"You're not out of the woods yet!" He replies and presses another button. Another robot similar to the first one walked from behind Eggman. Melissa got into a fighting stance when it aimed its laser canon at her. When it fired, Melissa moved out of the way with ease, and the laser hit some trashcans behind her, making them explode.  
  
"Huh? Agh!!" She groaned out when she was sent flying from the blast, and slammed into the wall. She slides to the ground, and slowly opened her eyes for a few moments, then fell unconscious. Eggman slowly walked in front of her, and smiled evilly.  
  
"Don't worry my soon-to-be half-breed servant. I will take well care of you. Now for phase two- Capture Amy Rose!" He says out loud.  
  
At another part of the city, the pink hedgehog known as Amy walked out of a clothes store carrying two bags full of new outfits. A low groan can be heard behind her when Sonic walks out of the store with even more bags of clothes.  
  
"How did I get into this mess??" He thought to himself.  
  
"Isn't shopping fun, Sonic? Now where shall we go next?" Amy asked him. Sonic just grumbled softly in response, making Amy look back at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh come on, Sonic! Stop acting like a sourpuss! You promised me that you would spend the day with me. So please try to make it a happy one."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Amy," he said quietly.  
  
"Good! Now let's go to the Burger Shop! I'm starving!" She said as she starts to walk further down the street.  
  
Sonic grumbled again and walked after her, lugging the heavy bags of newly purchased clothes. Amy slowed down so that she and Sonic can walk side by side. Another smile came across her face again when she turns to look at him. Sonic noticed she was watching him, and turned his head around to look back at her. Their eyes were now locked onto each other. Amy blushed a little; Sonic had never looked at her that way before.  
  
"He has a soft look in his eyes...Maybe, he's thinking about kissing me!" She thought in her mind. Amy's heart began to pound faster and faster by the minute. Her hands were trembling so much that she almost dropped her bags. Sonic continued to gaze into her eyes when they stopped walking momentarily. It wasn't Amy he was thinking about right now...It was Melissa. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Amy's image slowly faded away, only to have Melissa's image taking her place. He didn't blink when a smile formed on her face. Sonic inched closer to her, his eyes closed halfway. Melissa moves towards him, her eyes closing. Just when their trembling lips touched, Sonic came back to reality, and her image faded back into Amy. He fully opens his eyes, blinking a few times, and then lets out a yelp of surprise. He quickly draws his head back from Amy. She opens her eyes from his yelp, and looks at him, confused. Then, she looked away from him for a bit, feeling kind of hurt. They started walking again, but they didn't say anything to each other for a while.  
  
"Darn! I almost had him!" She thought, "Oh, we're here, Sonic."  
  
"Eh?" Sonic and Amy stopped in front of the Burger Shop and stood there for a few moments.  
  
"Well, let's go!" She said running inside with the bags she was carrying. Sonic just snorted gently, and walked in after her, carrying the other, heavier bags with him.  
  
They stayed inside the Burger Shop for a while, talking to each other a little while eating their lunch at their booth. Amy stares at Sonic while she slowly ate her French fries.  
  
"He's acting pretty weird today. I wonder what's he thinking now?" She thought.  
  
"And that moment when he was about to kiss me...Why did he move away? Was...he thinking about someone else? Oh no! What if he is!? I would lose my Sonikku forever!!" She panicked and bit her lower lip. Sonic took a big bite out of his foot long chilidog, and looked up at Amy.  
  
"What?" He asked her while chewing his food.  
  
"Huh Oh nothing, nothing," she answered.  
  
Sonic shrugged, and looked down, continuing to eat his food. He was already finished with his entire lunch in five minutes. It took Amy longer since she was taking her time, which made Sonic pretty impatient. When she was done, they both got up, and dumped their trash away. They walked out of the Burger Shop, carrying the bags as well. Just as they turned the corner, Amy was quickly snatched up.  
  
"Ack!! What in the world!?" Amy exclaimed, dropping her bags to the ground.  
  
"What the Hell!? Amy!!" Sonic shouted as he watches Amy being carried away by a robot.  
  
"Help, Sonic!!!" Sonic dropped the bags, and went running after them. The robot whirred and the jet packs on it's feet flared on. It started to take to the air with the struggling pink hedgehog in its arms. Sonic grunted and stopped running as he watches Amy getting carried off higher and higher into the sky.  
  
"Shit! I'm too late!" He growled as his hands formed into fists.  
  
"SONIC!! HELP ME!!!" She screamed one last time. Sonic growled again, and then ran the other direction, heading for the train station.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to need the Tornado 2 to get to Amy!" He said as he continued running.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 3! Hehe. What's going to happen to Amy and Melissa? You'll find out when chapter 4 is put up! Until then, bye! ^_^ 


	4. Hour of the Werewolf

Cold Deceptions Ch. 4  
  
  
  
I'm out of school for winter holidays until January 6th, so I decided to work on my story for a little while. Also, I have gotten a bit lazy, so I probably won't fix chapter 1 in a while. XD Anyway, here is chapter 4. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Hour of the Werewolf  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic had reached to the Mystic Ruins ten minutes after Amy's abduction. He had an angry, yet determined look on his face as he ran as fast as he could to Tails's workshop. When he got there, he only saw the Tornado 2 at the runway, but Tails was nowhere in sight.  
  
"He must be inside.." Sonic thought. He jogs up to the front door of the workshop, and knocks frequently. Tails opens the door, poking his head out to see who was outside, then opens the door all the way.  
  
"Oh Hey, Sonic!" He says happily.  
  
"Tails, we need to get the Tornado 2 in the air right now!" He answers with his hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Why? What for? Where's Amy? I thought you were spending the day with her."  
  
"That's why I'm here! Amy's been kidnapped by one of Eggman's klunkers! We gotta go and find her!" Sonic says urgently.  
  
"Again?? Geez! Amy is always getting kidnapped! She really needs to learn how to take care of herself," Tails groaned.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. So is it ready? Can the Tornado 2 fly now?"  
  
"Well, I just about ironed out the bugs in it, but it should be able to fly!"  
  
"Cool, now let's go and get Amy!" Sonic said running to the plane with Tails following him. The young fox hopped inside the pilot's seat while Sonic jumped onto the tail of the plane. Tails started the engine, and the propeller slowly turned clockwise, going faster and faster by the minute. The plane started moving along the runway, and then took into the air. Sonic peered up to the clear blue sky as the plane flew higher, another determined look ran across his face.  
  
"Hold on, Amy. We're coming..." Sonic thought in his mind.  
  
Meanwhile, Melissa groaned gently as she slowly opened her eyes. She quickly closed them halfway when a bright light shined down on her, almost blinding her.  
  
"W-Where...am I?" She mumbled quietly. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Melissa turned her head to the side, left to right. Her hands were in metal cuffs, which were locked tight. She looks down at her feet, they were in cuffs as well. She also notices that her clothes were missing. Melissa growls angrily and began to struggle violently.  
  
"Let me out of here!!" She screamed.  
  
"Struggle all you want, my dear. It will do you no good. You may be strong, but those are reinforced metal cuffs. Difficult for fire to melt," a voice said nearby. Eggman slowly walks out of the shadows, and into the light. Melissa blinks a few times, then snarled angrily at him.  
  
"You...Let me go you piece of shit, before I get real pissed off!!" She screams again.  
  
"Quiet, hybrid. That's no way to talk to your new master," He responded calmly.  
  
"Master!? What are you talking about!?"  
  
"You will know, soon enough..." He replied as he walks over to a huge computer. He pressed a few buttons on the panel, and the metal board Melissa was lying on slowly moved upwards, so that she was in a standing position. Melissa stares at Eggman with a cold hatred in her eyes. He only looked back at her with a big grin on his face, and turned back around, pressing a large blue button. Soft whirring could be heard in the room, and mechanical arms came down from above, with a strange device that looked like a tiara in their clutches. Melissa blinked, and watches the device come closer and closer to her. She shuts her eyes, and waits for something painful to happen, but to her surprise, it was only being attached to her head. The young girl slowly opened her eyes, looking around, confused. Then, the cuffs on her hands and legs unlocked, and she slides off the metal board she was on.  
  
"Huh??" She said, still confused. Eggman walks to her slowly with a control pad in his hands.  
  
"You will call me "Master". You will serve me for as long as you live," He says to her. Melissa snorts at him, and makes her ears flatten backwards.  
  
"Fat chance, fatso!" She spats, and lunges at him with her claws extended. Eggman chuckled lightly, and pressed the small yellow button on the control pad. The device on her head sends a few painful jolts of electricity in her body, causing her to cry out and stumble to the ground.  
  
"Call me "Master"!" He shouts at her.  
  
"Nggh....N-Never!!" She shouts back, slowly getting back up.  
  
Eggman only shakes his head, and presses the yellow button again.  
  
"Wrong Answer!" He growls, watching Melissa getting painfully shocked again. She holds her head tightly, and starts to scream again. The flashing light of electricity filled the room, as Melissa falls down to her knees, shrieking loudly.  
  
"Ahhh!!! I'LL NEVER CALL YOU "MASTER!!!" She shrieked at him.  
  
"You WILL call me "Master!" He growls again, and turns up the power of the electric jolts. A few tears ran down her cheeks when the pain going through her body intensified. Her mind was racing rapidly, flashing lights, and violent events from her past cluttered up her mind and vision...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Juneau, Alaska...8 years ago....  
  
A trembling, younger Melissa was being yelled and screamed at by her father, Charles. His voice ringing through the whole house as he takes his anger out on her.  
  
"Melissa!! I told you to clean the house!! It still looks like a pig sty!!" He snarled at her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm just so tired! I've been working all day!!" She replies with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"NO EXCUSES, you stupid child!! When I said I want something done, I mean done right now!!!"  
  
"I'm not stupid! Stop treating me like I'm your slave!" She says in her bravest voice, standing up to him. Charles stays silent for a moment, and then he quickly picks her up by the neck, choking her a little. Melissa yelps out, and tries to pry his hand off of her neck.  
  
"How dare you disagree with me... I am your father!! I am an adult!! You understand!? You are MY daughter, and I can do what I want with you!!" He screams at her, and then tosses her on the couch. Then, he hangs over her, and began to rip through her clothing.  
  
"DAD!! What are you doing!? STOP IT!!" She shrieks at him, trying to get away.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!! From now on you will call me "Master!!" Charles snarled at her.  
  
"NO!! STOP IT!! I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!!" She screams again.  
  
"You WILL call me "Master!!" He shouts again, and then pins her to the couch so she couldn't move. The words she just heard from him ran through her mind. She was trapped, cornered, with no one there to help her..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Eggman's Laboratory...Present...  
  
Melissa came back to reality from her trip down memory lane. She was still being shocked by the device on her head. Her heart was pounding rapidly, and her body was twitching harshly. Eggman releases the button as he watches her panting hard, and shaking. He places a brain control chip into the side of the device, but he quickly moved away when Melissa let's out an inhumane scream of pure pain and anger. He then backs a few feet away from her when her eyes flashed burning white. The fur on the back of her neck, and the rest of her back frizzed up like a cat does when it's angry. Her canines grew in more as her body increased in size at an alarming rate. Melissa moves her head upwards, and lets out a blood- chilling scream, followed by a long eerie howl. Her onyx black claws stretched to six inches, and the quills on the back of her head stretched as well, looking like a lion's mane. When she had finished her transformation, Melissa was standing at eleven feet tall. Her fur was a darker hue of gray, while her muzzle and the inside of her ears were more ember orange.  
  
"Remarkable. So this is her werewolf form I had been reading about under her profile..Very vicious looking..I love it.." Eggman chuckled evilly. The angry werewolf snaps her head in Eggman's direction, and lets out a threatening growl. Gobs of fresh white drool ran down her pearly white fangs and canines as she advances towards him slowly. He stares silently at her, and then quickly presses another button on the control pad when she pounces at him. She stops in front of him as voices began to fill her head, the brain control chip on the device was taking effect. All she could hear was voices, voices echoing throughout her mind, chanting "Obey Robotnik". Melissa shakes her head, and stands on her legs, holding onto her head again. She growls and roars loudly as she tries to resist the chanting, but it felt like the voices were surrounding her,  
  
"Obey Robotnik...Obey Robotnik...Obey Robotnik...Obey Robotnik..."  
  
After a while, Melissa stopped, and her face went pale and then she stares at Eggman. She slowly got down on all fours, walking to him slowly and stops in front of him. She opens her muzzle as if she was about to speak.  
  
".... Obey...Robotnik...." She spoke in a deeper, rougher voice.  
  
"Hm...Good girl...Now then, since you serve me now, I think it would be fitting to give you a new name. From now on, you shall be known as Wolfwrath," He chuckles evilly.  
  
"Wolfwrath.... my name is...Wolfwrath..." She mumbles back. Eggman chuckles, and pets her gently on the head when she lies down in front of him. Her eyes close, and she murrs softly from his gentle hand. Eggman looks back as she sees a robot enter in the room. He smiles and rubs his chin as he sees Amy Rose trying to escape from it.  
  
"Put me down you hunk of junk!!" She screamed.  
  
"Ah..Amy Rose Hedgehog. How nice to see you again. Ha Ha Ha," Eggman grinned.  
  
"Eggman! Oooh! Just wait 'till my hero Sonic gets here! He's going to kick your robot-loving butt!" Melissa lets out a threatening growl at Amy, which caused her to yelp out in fear. Eggman chuckles, and strokes her on the head again.  
  
"Not this time, you little twit. For I, have an even stronger weapon!" He bellows, and looks down at Melissa with an evil grin.  
  
"W-Who...What is that??" Amy asked, canting her head to the side.  
  
"This, is my new pet, Melissa Wolfner, whom I renamed her, Wolfwrath," He smiled, "Take Amy to the arena, you know what to do with her," Eggman says to the robot. The robot whirred gently, and began to walk away with Amy, still struggling.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is wait for that miserable hedgehog to get here," He says quietly as Melissa growled gently.  
  
In the air, the Tornado 2 was higher in the air and Sonic and Tails were still on the lookout for something suspicious. Sonic's mind began to run freely again, and he started to think about Melissa again, wondering if she was ok. He couldn't really understand why he was thinking about her so much. The blue hedgehog just shook his head slightly, and closed his eyes for a few moments. He reopened them again to see the clouds starting to take shape into something. He blinks in confusion, and watches the clouds form into Melissa's head. Sonic's mouth opened a little as she winks at him, and began to call out his name a few times.  
  
"Sonic...Sonic.."  
  
He suddenly snaps out of it when her voice was replaced by Tails's.  
  
"Sonic! Sonic!" He shouts.  
  
"Erm! Uh.yeah?" He asks as she smacks his head a few times.  
  
"Look up ahead! Eggman must have built another Egg Carrier!" He says pointing at a huge airship.  
  
"Man, that guy sure loves mechanical things. Well, let's go! We gotta get Amy!"  
  
"Roger!" Tails replies. He landed on what it looked to be a helipad. Then both Sonic and Tails jumped out of the plane, looking around for a minute or two.  
  
"Come on, Tails!" Sonic says and starts running. The two heroes ran to the other side of the airship, where the control room was near. Sonic looks around for moment, to try and find a way inside the ship.  
  
"We have to get inside somehow, buddy," Sonic says with his hands clenched into fists.  
  
"I know, Sonic, but how?" He asks quietly. Tails's question was answered when he and Sonic suddenly dropped down in a hole that was covered underneath them. They both shouted in surprise as they slide further down into the ship, and landed in some large arena. Sonic and Tails groaned slightly, and rubbed their backsides.  
  
"Ow.. Well, that's one way to get in," Tails chuckled nervously. Sonic just shook his head, and looked around the large dome arena. He suddenly notices something pink hanging in the air that was tied by the waist.  
  
"There she is! Tails! Can you get her?" He asked looking back at his two-tailed friend.  
  
"No problem, Sonic!" He smiled and looked up at Amy. Then, both of his tails twirled together in a helicopter like style. A few seconds later, the fox was up in the air, heading for his captured female friend. Amy slowly wakes up to see Tails cutting the rope that was holding her with a pocketknife.  
  
"Tails? How did you-AAAAH!!" Amy screamed as she falls towards the ground when the rope was completely cut. Sonic grunts softly as he jumps into the air, catching Amy in his arms. He lands back on the ground with a soft thud.  
  
"Sonic! My hero!" Amy squeals happily as she hugs him.  
  
"Heh. Good to see you too, Amy, " He replies patting her back and places her back on her feet.  
  
"Sonic! We have to get out of here! Eggman is going to-"  
  
"Kill you all with my new weapon? Precisely, Amy," Eggman's voice said on the loud speaker.  
  
"You three are in for a real treat. My new weapon is stronger than any machine I have created. Please, allow me to present, Wolfwrath! Ha Ha Ha!!" Eggman laughs as a large door on the side of the arena slowly opened. The only thing they could see in the door was darkness, but then, two flashing white eyes flared in the darkness. Melissa growled lowly as she steps out of the darkness in her werewolf form. Her drool oozing from the sides of her mouth as her fur began to stand on end.  
  
"Holy Crap!! What the Hell is that thing!?" Sonic blurted out as he and Amy backed up, and Tails landing behind them.  
  
"Eggman said that thing is Wolfwrath, but he told me her real name was Melissa Wolfner," Amy said to him.  
  
"That's Melissa??" Sonic thought in his mind, "What happened to her?? Egghead must have brainwashed her or something. I don't want to hurt her.. but.Damnit.I don't think I have a choice."  
  
"Now, Wolfwrath, kill them!!" Eggman exclaims. Melissa's ears twitched, and then she snorts. She lets out a thunderous roar, and ran at the three at top speed. Her jaws opened, and her fangs ready to shred flesh to pieces.  
  
Gah! Melissa is under Eggman's control! What will happen to Sonic, Amy, and Tails? Will Sonic think of a way to get them out in one piece? Or will Melissa rip through them like a rag doll? Find out in Chapter 5! :D 


	5. Never Cry Wolfwrath

Cold Deceptions Ch. 5  
  
  
  
Hey everyone. School started for me on January 6th, and I've been real busy lately. God, I hate high school...X_X Anyway, I managed to finish chapter 5, so here it is for your reading enjoyment!  
  
Chapter 5: Never Cry Wolfwrath  
  
  
  
  
  
The newly transformed Melissa charges straight at the group with her jaws opened, and her large canine fangs ready to tear and shred flesh apart. Amy screams out in fear as the enraged werewolf charged closer to them. She stops when she was lifted from the ground by Tails, now worried that Sonic would have to fight Melissa alone.  
  
"Tails! We can't just leave him alone down there!" Amy exclaims to her fox friend.  
  
"Don't worry, Amy! Sonic can handle it! Besides, we would be a distraction to him," Tails replies. Amy seemed a bit miffed about it. but she said nothing else. Sonic quickly leaps out of the way before Melissa could rip a chunk out of him. She flicks her large bushy tail left to right as she stares coldly at the blue hedgehog before her. Then, she began to circle him, as if she was cornering her prey. Sonic turns around as she stalks him, not showing his back to her. Then, he tries to get her to stop by reasoning.  
  
"Melissa! I don't want to hurt you! It's me, Sonic!" He shouts at her. The female werewolf merely snorts in reply, and suddenly charges at him again. Sonic turns, and runs to the other side of the large arena. He looked back to see if she was following him. to his surprise, she was right on his tail!  
  
"Wow! I didn't know she was that fast!" He says out loud. Sonic runs up the rounded metal walls, trying to shake her off. Melissa stops at the walls, and makes an angry noise that sounds like a large cat's hiss. She slowly opens her mouth, a red ball of energy forming inside. Tails took notice of this as it began to grow brighter.  
  
:"Sonic! Watch out! She's about to do something!" He cries out.  
  
"Huh?" Sonic looked confused when he runs down to the other side of the arena. Melissa's eyes glowed bright, soulless white as unleashes a stream of fire straight at him.  
  
"Agh!" Sonic yelps out as he narrowly escapes the blast by rolling out the way. The fire collides into the wall, melting the metal like it was butter. Melissa stops the attack by snapping her mouth shut, and she makes the weird noise at him again.  
  
"Damn...She's pretty strong. I really don't want to hurt her. Man, this is going to be tougher than I thought, " Sonic says in his mind. Melissa started to advance towards him, when he stands back up again.  
  
"Melissa! Come on! I know you don't want to hurt anyone!" He yells to her again.  
  
"Sonic! She won't listen to anyone but Eggman!" Amy cries out.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Right you are, you little twit!" Eggman says on the loudspeaker. Melissa looks straight up at Amy and Tails, whom were hovering around the ceiling of the arena. She opens her mouth, and the same red energy ball from before suddenly appears.  
  
"Tails! Amy! Get out of the way!" Sonic shouts, but it was too late. The stream of fire already exploded from her mouth, and it was now aiming at his friends. Tails barely escaped with Amy from the burning blast, and it slams into the ceiling. Amy screams out loud when the explosion from the fire attack blows them across the arena. They both land on the ground, tumbling, and stopped with a skid.  
  
"Tails! Amy! You guys ok!?" He shouts while he running to them. Melissa snarls and cuts him off, baring her canine fangs at him. Sonic gasps sharply and takes a step back when she stands on her hind legs. The female werewolf makes a thunderous roar that shook the whole, empty dome. Then, she knocks Sonic away with her left paw, causing him to groan loudly in pain. The blue hedgehog lands a few feet away with a loud thud. He jumps back up, rubbing the mark that was just struck across his cheek. Sonic growled slightly as Melissa charges at him, then quickly pounces at him. He back flips out of the way, but she opens her mouth and quickly shoots a stream of fire at him. The hedgehog yelps out as he dances out of the way of the attack, the fire barely missing his tail. He lost his balance for a second, but he catches himself and stands back up. Melissa charges at him again, this time, head butting him in the stomach. Sonic groans loudly again, and was sent skidding on the floor. Tails and Amy slowly got back up, and sees their friend getting the worst of the battle.  
  
"Sonic!" Amy screams out, and runs to him.  
  
"AMY!! GET BACK HERE!!" Tails exclaims when he starts to run after her. Melissa payed no attention to them as they were approaching.  
  
"Oww.....Shit, that hurt," He cursed softly. Sonic yelps out when he feels something heavy pinning him into the cold floor. He looks up to see a pair of soulless, white eyes staring back at him. The werewolf snarled viciously at Sonic, but her attention was drawn away from him momentarily when his friends jumped on her back.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" Amy shouts in her angry tone. Melissa jumped around, kicking, bucking, and howling as she tries to throw them off like a bull. Sonic, realizing he was free, stands back up, watching his friends hanging on for dear life on the enraged animal.  
  
"Guys!! Watch out!!!" Sonic screams when Melissa stops to a halt. One of her paws reaches back, and yanks Amy off. The pink hedgehog makes a sharp squeak of fear when she was held in front of the werewolf's face. Her body shook violently when her eyes glowed a little brighter, and her lips curled back to reveal those fangs of hers. Melissa snorts at Amy, and then tosses her in Sonic's direction. He gasps lightly, and catches her before she could land on the ground. Now, Tails gripped on Melissa's fur even tighter when she started to buck and kick again. The young fox lost his grip when she runs around in circles. He screams out when he was in the air, and then yelps out when he landed by Sonic and Amy.  
  
"You guys alright?" Sonic asks them softly.  
  
"I-I'm ok," Amy says with a smile. Tails stands back up giving his bud a thumbs up.  
  
"Guys, I don't think we can beat her one-on-one. Looks like the only way to beat her is work as a team!" Sonic says, holding his fist up.  
  
"Yeah!!" Tails and Amy shouted in agreement.  
  
"Melissa...I'm sorry..," He says in his mind. Melissa snarls at the three, and began to circle them like they way she did to Sonic. The blue hedgehog speeds right at her, and she responds by charging at him. A smirk comes across his face, and he jumps in the air before their bodies could slam into each other. Tails runs behind her while she was distracted, and spindashes into her leg, causing her to trip. Melissa lets out a surprised yelp, and stands back up, only to be sent back into the floor again when Sonic slams into her back as a ball.  
  
"Wolfwrath!! What are you doing!? Stop fooling around, and destroy them, NOW!!" Eggman commanded on the loudspeaker. Melissa stands back up, angrier than before. Sonic grins as he ran around her in circles, trying to get her confused. Melissa tries to keep up with him, but he was making her really dizzy. She whimpers out loud as she starts moving around like she was drunk. Tails saw his chance, and then spindashes into her jaw, knocking her onto her hind legs. Then, Amy shouts out as she runs to her, with her Piko Piko Hammer in her hand. She swings her large hammer at the dazed werewolf, slamming it into her cheek. The force of the blow caused Melissa to fall back onto her side, unconscious.  
  
"Yeah! We did it!" Amy cheers, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah, we sure did, Amy," Sonic said when he stopped running, a grin coming across his face.  
  
"Whew...Glad that's over," Tails sighed in relief. The device on Melissa's head whirred gently, then began to shock Melissa awake by electricity. The werewolf lets out a howl of pain as Eggman turned up the device's power when it stopped zapping her. The power causing her to become more enraged.  
  
"What the-!?" Sonic exclaimed, looking back at her. Tails and Amy looked back as well when Melissa stands there on all fours, panting heavily. Then, she lets out a roar of pure, utter rage as a sparking red ball of energy formed in her mouth. She shoots an even larger, and deadlier stream of fire at the three friends. Sonic grabbed one of their hands, and speeds them out of the way. The fire colliding into the wall, melting the metal. She snaps her jaws shut, and charges at them like a mad bull. The blue hedgehog shoves Tails and Amy out of the way, letting Melissa tackle him to the ground. He grunts gently when she pins him down, so he couldn't move.  
  
"Sonikku!!!" Amy shouts to him, but Tails holds her back, so she wouldn't get hurt by the mind controlled werewolf. Melissa stares down at Sonic, her lips curling back to reveal those sharp fangs again. Saliva oozed and dripped from her teeth, onto the bottom of her muzzle, and on the floor, giving her a menacing look.  
  
"Don't you see, you stupid hedgehog!? My new weapon is unbeatable!!" Eggman gloated over the loudspeaker as Sonic began to struggle.  
  
"Nothing in this world is unbeatable, Eggman! I will over come this "weapon" of yours!" Sonic shouts in reply. "Bah! I had heard enough! Wolfwrath, finish him off!!" Eggman shouts. Melissa's eyes narrowed as she raises her clawed paw in the air as she kept him pinned.  
  
"SONIC!!! NO!!!!" Amy and Tails screamed out loud. Sonic shuts his eyes tight and waits for the final blow. Melissa throws her paw down, but she stops it halfway.  
  
"Wait...what am I doing??" She says in her mind. Something inside her had told her to stop, and spare the hedgehog's life. Sonic slowly reopens his eyes as he doesn't feel anything after awhile, and he sees her looking back at him, with her emerald-green eyes. He smiles to her as she slowly lets him up.  
  
"What the-!? What's going on!? Wolfwrath!! Attack--NOW!!" Eggman screams on the loudspeaker. Sonic slowly, and cautiously holds his hand out for her, and she gently licks it with her soft, pink tongue. He smiles to her again when her tail wagged back and forth.  
  
"You stupid half-breed!! You WILL obey!!!" Eggman screams again, and he presses a button on the device control. Melissa's device whirred, and it began to painfully shock her body. She lets out a loud shriek of agony as electricity shoots through her insides.  
  
"Melissa!!" Sonic shouts out loud. He lets out a growl of anger, and then rolls into a ball. The hedgehog spindashes straight into the device, destroying it into pieces.  
  
"NO!! My device!! I wont be able to control her anymore!!" Eggman exclaims. Melissa groans softly in pain as she began to shrink down in size, as the last jolts of electricity disappeared form her body. Her teeth shriveled down to normal, as well as her muscles and claws. When she had finished her transformation, she faints, falling towards the ground. Sonic jumps behind her, and lets her fall in his arms. He cradles her close to his chest, and smiles sweetly to her. Unfortunately, the sweet moment was cut short when reinforcement robots came from the arena door. Sonic dodges the laser blasts when they fired at him, and began to run to the hole on the wall that Melissa created.  
  
"Sonic! We gotta go!" Tails shouts as he and Amy were waiting for him.  
  
"Yeah, Sonikku! Let's--wait...Who is that you're carrying!?" Amy exclaims.  
  
"No time to explain, Amy! Let's get out of here!!" Sonic shouts as all three of them ran out of the arena with the robots tailing after them. They ran to the Tornado 2, as the robots got close. Tails and Amy jumped in the pilot and co-pilot seat, while Sonic jumped onto the tail of the plane. The fox starts the engine quickly, and the plane began to run down the Egg Carrier's runway. The plane collides into the robots, smashing them into bits and pieces. It was not long before the Tornado 2 was up in the air, amongst the clouds.  
  
"Whew! Made it!" Tails says with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, Sonic? What's with the girl?" Amy asks as she looks back at him, and Melissa.  
  
"Her? Oh, heh. don't worry about her, I'll explain later," He says as Melissa groaned softly, causing him to hold her closer than before. Amy took notice of that, but she didn't say a word.  
  
"Why is he holding her like that? Could he be in...No! He loves me! I hope he loves me...," She thought sadly in her mind.  
  
End of Chapter 5. Well! Looks like Amy has some competition! What will Sonic, Tails, and Amy do with Melissa? You'll find out in Chapter 6! ^_^ So keep your eyes peeled!! 


End file.
